


Dude, I'm filming!

by Shael_Thefangirl



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Blushing, Fangirls, Filming, Implied Nudity, Kinda like Dan and Phil but not, Lolol they have a huge group chat, M/M, Screaming, They share apartments, Youtuber AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 06:31:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10431192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shael_Thefangirl/pseuds/Shael_Thefangirl
Summary: Alfred is a semi famous Youtuber with a very loyal following, but one day he gets an unexpected visitor to the stream.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Lololol I found this AU and I just had to write it! Hopefully this will be a multiple chapter fit but we'll see how things go!

"Yo yo wassup Internet! This is Alfred the Freedomhog and in todays livestream Imma being talking to you about... Idk man but it's gonna be epic! Oh wait I know! Okay y'all tag me in a tweet @alfredthefreedomhog and send a question, I'll try to answer as many as I can!" 

Alfred grinned at the camera, his apartment half filled with filming equipment and his Twitter notifications souring. Alfred was a semi-famous YouTuber who had a very loyal following. He did a livestream every week that was always excitedly anticipated by his fans. 

"Alright! Lets get this show on the road! First question is from Sparklequietmouse." Alfred looked back up at the camera " heh that a cool name Mouse. _Hey Alfred, if you could be any animal, what would it be?_ that's a good question Mouse! I would be the most free animal in the universe, THE EAGAL!"

Alfred spread his arms and gave a flap "Skreee!" 

Alfred chuckled "next question! It's from TheShipperStripper _Heey Alfred, I know you do collaborations with TheEroticRose and AwesomeSausages but I was wondering are you dating anyone?_ "  
Alfred gave a nervous chuckle "HAHAHA well Shipper I gotta say I don't think-"  
Alfred broke off as the door opened and someone stepped in.  
"Hey Al do you have anymore shampoo? I'm all out"

Alfred looked in horror at Arther's naked form, only a towel around his waist, his hair dripping, and whipped around to the camera, his face red as a firetruck.

"H-Hey guys I'm gonna cut this one short. I'll get back to you guys tomorrow!"   
Alfred fumbled with the camera, the man in the background looking confused, the last thing the Internet heard was "Oi mate what are you-"

Once the camera was off Alfred whipped around, "DUDE! Do you have any idea what you've done!"  
"I dripped water on your floor?" Arther asked.

Alfred pulled at his hair "Nooo dude you just created a monster! A fangirl monster!"

Arther wrinkled his brow "What?"

"Fangirls! I was doing my weekly livestream and you walk in practically naked dripping wet asking for shampoo! They're going to go nuts!"

"What on earth are you talking about?!" Arther snapped.

Alfred sighed "Let me say this slowly, They. Will. Ship. Us. The Internet is ravenous when it even sees two people next to each other. I'm going to have to come up with an explanation."

Arther opened his mouth to say something when his phone vibrated. "One sec Al, Hello?"

"OH ARTHER I NEVER WOULD HAVE GUESSED! MION DUE!" A voice blared from the phone as Arther ripped the phone away from his ear.

"FRANCIS YOU BLOODY FOOL WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" Arther yelled into the phone.

"Ohonhonhonhon you know what I'm talking about. I just can't believe I found via Alfred's livestream. Why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you what?" Arther asked, confusion blantenly on his face.

"About you and Alfred! Kiku Won't stop spamming the chat!" Francis explained.

Alfred scrambled for his phone and saw that Kiku was indeed spamming, although it was mostly questions and screaming. He groaned and put his head in his hands "Man..."

Arther set a hand on his shoulders "Cheer up mate I'm sure it's not as bad as you think."  
Alfred's head shot up, his eyes burning "You're still naked! How-" He broke off, his face red and his eyes wet "How am I supposed to feel about this?"

Arther stiffened then blushed "Alfred I-"

"Um, I'm still here boys. If you want space I can hang up or..."

Arther spasmed and brought the phone up to eye level again "T-That won't be necessary Francis, I was just leaving!" He turned to Alfred "I'll, um, I'll see you later Alfred." 

"Yeah dude, it's cool, totally cool! HAHAHA! Bye!" Alfred said, his laughter seeming strained.

Arther quickly walked back to his room in their conjoining apartments, locked his bedroom door, and slid down the wall with confused tears streaming down his face as Francis called his name from the phone.  
"Good God," Arther thought "What have I done?!"

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment! I love seeing people's opinions on my work!


End file.
